kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Tips (Dream House Days)
Attributes * Studying hard can improve tenants' intellect. But going out occasionally is good too. Basic Tips For Profit # Decorate the apartment with 1 bed and 1 lamp at least - Starting Package # Then after you seen the tenant have been married, you may add Kitchen, Refrigerator, Cupboard, Toilet, Unit Bath, Washer-Dryer (optional) & Basin. - Don't forget the floor. # Next, if they get a baby, make sure you add crib and chic bed. Easy money by maximizing deposits An easy way to make money by maximizing deposits from new tenants: *You need at least 1 big apartment for rent and any other (cheaper) apartment to relocate people to. *Decorate a big apartment to get as highest rent as possible * Recruit tenants for apartment, select the tenant with best stats or biggest deposit (depends what you are after) * Relocate recruited tenant to cheaper apartment (costs 5 tickets) * Recruit another tenant for the big expensive apartment, relocate and repeat as long as you have (empty) apartments for rent * (Note: Tickets are rare so think before you make a choice.) * Marry another existing tenant. It frees an apartment to be rented out for another deposit. You can try to mate them by placing a bench near their apartments. *This way you get the maximum deposit when you get new tenants, just keep relocating them until you have no more free rooms left. *DO NOT ask a hired tenant to leave, this will cost their deposit +10%. This is the downside of this "trick", so make sure you actually want to keep the residents you hire (hence the select stat remark at step 2). Youth scrolls *Be careful when using them as it means your tenants will be around for 2 more years. *Now if they have good stats or a well paying job, this may be a good thing. *But keep in mind that it will be longer before you can recruit new tenants and thus it takes longer before you get any more of that sweet deposit money. *And when they grow old enough they will wanna move out of their parents' home. *If you have a vacancy they will live in that apartment but if none are available then they will move out. Rent and Deposits *While adding loads of high level items and making combos can make for a lovely apartment, not everyone will be able to pay the rent and thus making you sometimes lose money on upkeep. That being said everyone always has enough cash to pay a fat deposit. *Sometimes it's a good idea to decorate your apartment with items that are cheap to place but raise the rent quite a bit. The higher the rent and stats of the apartment, the bigger the deposit that gets paid (even by students). Then after you rented out the place simply move the items to another department or delete them if the new tenant cannot pay for their upkeep/rent. *Just be careful to not spend more on placing the items than you will get returned in deposit money or you will lose out on cash. Alternatively you can use high value items from other apartments (borrow them so to speak) and place them back after the new tenant has paid the deposit. *Combo/special rooms are known to rise deposits quite a bit, also high level items can rise rent prices and stats pretty quickly. 'Farming' Happiness points The fastest method to gain lots of happiness points is trifold: *Research couple and child permits as soon as possible; * Have your tenants married ASAP, and once your tenants have kids you can get more cash or if you have pets. * Most importantly, have one two-seat sofa (any kind will suffice) per apartment unit. *Incidentally, this also becomes the fastest, cheapest method of leveling all two-seat sofas. *Note: Retirees with high happiness points will award you 1 ticket when they move out. Walkthrough Pumpkin Products *Hello. I represent Pumpkin Products, purveyor of anything and everything you could possibly need. I heard about this fine apartment building and wanted to introduce our services. We carry an array of goods that should prove useful for your building. Allow me to offer a sample. Please select "Actions" > "Shop" from the menu to visit our shop if you're insterested. Well, see you. We carry plenty of goods that should prove useful for managing an apartment building. I recommend the fashion magazine. It boost charisma, you know! We're always working to improve our product selection, so please step in again. Apartment News The alert about the new issue. How can I go out to the balcony? Job Change Passes To amass job change passes, start off (at the beginning of a new game) with nothing (or very little) in your apartments, and enter the comfort competition over and over. Every time you achieve lower than 1st prize, you'll be awarded a job change pass. Once you win 1st prize, you won't win job change passes any more, so the longer you keep your apartments simple, the more you can collect.